In Sickness and In Health
by Coldheartedassassin
Summary: He didn't like being alone, she did. He was a flirt, she wasn't. He loved her, she didn't love him. They say opposites attract, but will that be true in this case. ZelosXOC(Taken place after the game, and Kratos doesn't return to Derris Kharlan. Spoiler right here and small game spoilers in this story! First Fanfic...)
1. Chapter One: Princess' Cousin

**Chan: Hello anyone who is reading this story. **

**Audrey: Hello...**

**Zelos: Yo, my lovely hunnies!~**

**Chan: Audrey, do the disclaimer.**

**Audrey: Chan does not own Tales of Symphonia. She does however, own me and the plot.**

**Chan: Enjoy~**

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Zelos groaned. He was standing in front of the castle with the princess Meltokio, and was bored out of his mind.

"My cousin is coming today, and I want you to meet her," Princess Hilda said. "Besides, I am sure the two of you would get along really well."

"The way you described her makes her sound boring."

A carriage soon rolled up to the castle and Princess Hilda ran toward the carriage with excitement. Hilda's butler was about to open the door when someone already did it for him. A young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair stepped out of the carriage. She didn't wear clothes that made her seem like she was related to the princess at all.

She wore black pants, a white long-sleeve shirt, a black vest, black fingerless gloves, and black knee-high boots.

"Audrey, welcome back," Hilda chirped.

"It's good to see you again. You said in your letters that you wanted me to meet someone," Audrey said in a monotonous voice.

"Yes, I want you to meet Zelos Wilder."

Zelos flashed smiled at Audrey, while the blonde just crossed her arms.

"So you're the flirt my cousin told me about. Aren't red-heads supposed to have bad tempers?" Audrey inquired in a slightly rude manner.

"Aren't blondes supposed to be more charming?" Zelos said in a sweet tone.

"Touché…"

"So Audrey, you will be staying in my room; and you might want to go see father. He is very anxious to see you again," Princess Hilda said quickly.

"Alright, let's go." Hilda led the way with Audrey at her heels. Zelos followed close behind the two girls. After meeting up with the king, Hilda pulled her cousin down to her room for a "new look".

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Audrey asked in a slightly frustrated tone.

"Nothing is wrong with them, but you are my cousin. You need to act and dress like you are part of the royal family," Hilda said in a cheerful tone.

"But I don't want to act and dress like I am a noble. It feels weird and unnatural."

"Don't worry. Besides, I saw the way you looked at Zelos."

"If you are trying to imply that I like Zelos I can assure you that I do not. I am not into people like him, and besides I told you that I would never ever marry. I like living alone."

"Oh hush, now put this on."

Audrey was shoved a teal dress and white heels. She sighed as she changed into it. The dress reached her knees and had straps instead of sleeves. Hilda also made her but on a white jacket to pull the whole thing together.

"You look great!"

"I don't feel great. I can't walk in these heels. I am going to break my ankle."

"You'll be fine. We are having a ball tomorrow night in honor of your visit and you are going to wear that."

"What?! Hilda, I told you that I didn't want to draw any attention to myself, and that I-" Hilda wasn't listening, she was busy picking out a dress.

"Which one should I wear, the red dress or the white one?"

"I don't know they all look the same to me," Audrey groaned.

"Don't be like that, and stand up straight."

"But if I do that, I am going to fall. These heels aren't working for me."

Hilda sighed and pulled out white flats. "Here try these."

Audrey pulled off the heels and put on the white flats. They were much better. After going through thirty of the princess' dresses, they finally had to go down for dinner. Audrey was going to be eating with her cousin's family as well as Zelos and his sister. Hilda forced Audrey into a red long-sleeve dress and black flats before they headed down to the dining hall.

Hilda sat down next to her father and across from her was her mother. Audrey sat next to her aunt and was sitting across from Zelos. Finally, right next to Zelos was his little sister, Seles. Audrey quietly ate her dinner while Hilda kept going on and on about tomorrow night's event. The blonde was so close to putting duct tape on her cousin's mouth.

Thankfully, her aunt interrupted Hilda and asked her a question, "So Audrey, how are you liking your visit so far?"

"I am enjoying it very much. I can't wait to see how much this city has changed when I go sightseeing tomorrow morning."

"If you are up for it, I won't mind showing you the town tomorrow," Zelos piped up.

"That would be a great idea. After all, it would give you two some time to get to know one another," Audrey's aunt said happily.

"I don't think I need-"Audrey tried to say.

"Then it's settled. I will see you here tomorrow at eight sharp," Zelos chirped.

"But, oh forget it…." Dinner went by quietly; but when Audrey got back to Hilda's room, she started yelling.

"I can't believe it! I have to go sightseeing with that skirt chaser!" Audrey fumed

"It might not be so bad. You two need to get to know each other better anyway," Hilda said calmly as she was taking off her makeup

"Might not be so bad….Might not be so bad! This goes against everything I stand for. It's almost like I am going on a….on a date!"

"I don't understand why you are against dates and marriage."

"You know why. You know I have a fear of men."

"You didn't seem so scared of Zelos when you met."

"That's because he was approximately twenty feet away from me."

Hilda changed into pink pajamas before saying, "Look, you can't turn him down. This might help you get over your fear of men."

"Alright, fine…But if he pulls anything, I swear to Martel I will kill him."

Audrey put her hair into a bun and changed into one of the nightgowns she brought, a sea green one that reached down below her knees. She slept Hilda's extra bed she had in the room and fell asleep.

* * *

**Chan: Short chapter to test the waters. Please, tell me what you think so far. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sightseeing and Fear Fighting

**Chan: New Chapter!**

**Audrey: Two chapters in one day, what?**

**Chan: Zelos, do the disclaimer!**

**Zelos: Chan hunny does not own anything except Audrey and the plot.**

* * *

The next morning Audrey got up early before Hilda fully knowing that she would put her in another damn dress. She silently put on her travel clothes she wore yesterday, and left the room. It was six in the morning making it the perfect time to go hangout on the castle roof. Audrey climbed the ladder that led up to the attic without getting caught. She soon found the perfect window to climb out of and opened it.

Audrey tested the roof with one foot before stepping into danger. She soon walked to her special spot on the roof and watched the sunrise. The blonde's green eyes were full of delight. Laying down one the roof, she closed her eyes. Peace surrounded her soul and subconscious. However, it was short lived when she heard her cousin calling her.

"Audrey! Where are you?" Hilda called. Audrey sighed and walked toward the attic window. Suddenly, one of tiles on the roof came loose and she was sliding down the roof. Audrey screamed out of shock and almost fell off. The blonde grabbed the edge of the roof. Hilda soon saw her and cried out for help.

Audrey hung on tightly, but soon lost her gripped and began falling toward the earth. She closed her eyes and braced for impact, but the impact never came. She opened her eyes and saw Zelos smiling down on her.

She started getting scared. "D-drop me!" she ordered.

Zelos put her on her feet and she walked over to Hilda who was standing thirty feet away from her. Audrey hugged her chest to calm herself.

"Are you okay, my adventurous blonde?" Zelos inquired.

The new nickname annoyed Audrey, but at least her fear was gone. "I'm fine. Thank you," Audrey answered blushing slightly.

"You're quite welcome." Zelos flashed a smile, but she looked away.

"What were you doing on the roof?" Hilda shrieked.

"Stuff... Come on, let's go get breakfast."

Hilda and Audrey walked out of the courtyard and into the castle. Audrey was now getting nervous about her sightseeing adventure. What if Zelos touched her again while they were out? This time is was only because it was a matter of life and death, but next time it might be different. During breakfast, Audrey was barged with question about her little stunt of the roof. It annoyed her. This is why she never visited her cousin.

Things like this would happen. Maybe she should've just stayed in Ozette with her mother and father. As soon as breakfast was over, Hilda helped Audrey get ready for her sightseeing adventure, which turned more into a date than adventure.

"Just put it on," Hilda ordered in a less demanding tone.

"No, I told you I am not wearing a dress!" Audrey yelled down at her cousin. She was sitting on a windowsill high above her bed.

"Audrey, I'm not just doing this for me I am doing this for your own good. You have to act ladylike and proper. You are part of the royal family."

"I don't want to be 'ladylike and proper'. I want to be my normal, wild self."

"Audrey, please," Hilda begged.

"Gah, fine; but you owe me big!" Audrey grabbed the dress out of her hand and changed into it. It was a yellow sundress with a flower pin on its left strap. White flat-heels and a white sun hat were added.

"You look so cute," Hilda chirped.

"I hate you so much," Audrey grumbled. At eight, Zelos picked up Audrey. He was amazed about how cute Audrey looked. The blonde wanted to die so badly.

"You ready to go?" Zelos asked offering his hand. The young woman took a step away from Zelos and nodded. The redhead led the way with his "date" in tow. She felt bad for not taking his hand, but she just couldn't. It made her nervous when a guy touched her.

Zelos dragged Audrey all over town. It hadn't changed much since she last visited. They stopped at certain weapon stores that Audrey wanted to check out, but didn't buy anything. Even though Zelos didn't want to, Audrey forced him to let her go down to where the poor people lived. Her kind side showed as she gave same of her gald away to almost every unfortunate person they passed by. It was close to lunchtime when the pair returned to the castle.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my adventurous blonde?" Zelos asked in a flirty tone.

"Yes, I had a wonderful time," Audrey answered in a monotonous voice. She didn't look at Zelos in the eye at all.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know, talk and act like that. You don't seem like the shy-type."

"Oh? Then what do I seem like?"

"I see you more as a feisty tiger."

Audrey's right eye twitched in annoyance. "You seem like the guy who can push someone to the edge."

"Oh come now, it was a complement. Don't take things so seriously. So do I get a kiss goodbye?"

"No."

"Aw, why?"

"Because you didn't say please and because you don't deserve one."

Zelos laughed. "Alright, I'll see you at the ball tonight."

Audrey completely forgot her welcoming party her cousin planned. She groaned as she walked toward the castle. Hilda was waiting her room for Audrey to tell her what happened while they were out.

"We just went to look at shops and stuff. Nothing exciting, it wasn't as interesting as I hoped it would be."

"Did he say anything to you before you left?"

"Yeah, that he would see me tonight."

"I am teeming with excitement. I am so happy for you."

"What?"

"Don't you know that when a guy says that it means they like you?"

"Oh no, I am not getting into a relationship with that redhead skirt chaser. Besides didn't you want to marry him?"

"Not anymore. You guys would make a way better couple."

"I don't like him though. At least, I don't like him like that." Audrey sighed. "Besides, you know that with my 'condition' it would never happen."

"Do you really want to be alone all your life?"

"It seems the best way for me."

"Audrey, you need to let go of the past and look toward the future."

"Whatever." Hilda stood in front of Audrey with seriousness in her eyes.

"I am going to help you get over your fear. Come on."

Hilda grabbed her cousin by the arm and dragged her down the hall toward her butler. The guy was probably around the age of forty. He was still very young, which made him perfect for the job.

"Now, let him touch you."

"Wait what?" The butler touched Audrey's arm and the girl leaped back twenty feet. Hilda sighed and shook her head. This was going to be a very long day. For the past four hours, Hilda made Audrey practice with the butler. Every time Audrey would either run away or faint. Finally, after four hours, Audrey might be able to be around a guy at least for tonight.

"I am so nervous. I am not a people person," Audrey said as she braided her hair.

"You'll be fine. Just act like a noble, and whatever you do don't freak out when a guy touches you or offers a dance."

"But Hilda, I can't dance."

"We are going to a ball and you can't dance?"

"Duh…" Hilda sighed.

"Okay, then stay away from young guys when slow music is on. I will distract you with some of my friends to keep them away."

Audrey tied off her braid with a white ribbon. She prayed that everything would go smoothly. Hilda led the way and the two girls headed to the banquet room.

* * *

**Chan: Thank you for my first follow Meh19. I would appreciate it if ya'll would give me feedback. No flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Ball and A Day with Seles

**Chan: Another chapter written. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and the review. To be honest, I found this chapter to be crappy.**

**Audrey: You think every chapter is crappy.**

**Chan: Shut up...Seles do the disclaimer.**

**Seles: Chan does not own Tales of Symphonia. She does however; own Audrey, the plot, and anything that wasn't a part of the game.**

* * *

The ball was going smoothly, but Audrey was finding it difficult to stay awake. Hilda's aristocrat friends were quiet dull. All they talked about was politics and their husbands or fiancées. On the upside, Audrey didn't have to deal with a single guy.

"Audrey, are you even listening?" Hilda asked in an annoyed tone.

"Huh? Yeah, congratulations Sophie on your wedding," Audrey said swiftly. This was going to be the longest night of her life.

"Doesn't Master Zelos look handsome?" Sophie asked in a girlish tone.

"Yeah, it's been a while since he has worn a tuxedo," Hilda replied. Everyone, but Audrey giggled.

"You guys are so immature. What's the big deal?" Audrey groaned.

Sophie sighed. "Oh Audrey, you just don't see guys the way we do. Didn't you ever fall in love with someone?"

"No, and I don't plan to anytime soon."

"Why?" Everyone, but Hilda inquired. Audrey rubbed the back of her head, while Hilda whispered something to each of the girls. Sophie mouthed the word, "oh".

Audrey blushed from embarrassment, but the aristocrat girl smiled.

"It's okay, I am sure you have a good reason why."

"I am going to go get more wine." Audrey walked over to the drink table. A man refilled her glass and she walked back toward Hilda and the others. Along the way, Zelos stopped her.

"Hello, my adventurous blonde," he greeted in a sweet tone.

"Hello, Zelos." Audrey's greeting was blunt.

"If I may be so bold, I was wondering if you would care to one dance with me."

"Uh…" Audrey didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want to be touched either. On top of that, she couldn't dance! _What do I do now? Should I say yes or should I just walk away? Oh my goodness, for the love of Martel someone help me._

Hilda sensed Audrey in distress and walked over to Zelos.

"Master Zelos, it's so good to see you here."

"It's good to see you here too, your highness." Zelos grabbed Hilda's right hand and kissed the top of it. Audrey felt a pang of jealousy hit her. She walked away toward a balcony that was nearby.

"Audrey, where are you going?" Hilda called.

"I am going to go get some fresh air. I am feeling claustrophobic," Audrey answered quickly. She walked outside and the cool night air filled her lungs. She looked at the giant moon that was rising. She felt peace. _Why? Why did I feel jealous? I don't even like him, and on top of that I am trying to avoid him._

"Audrey?" a voice said from behind.

The blonde turned to see Zelos. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

"What's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you got here you have been staying a good distance from me. Even when we were sightseeing, you stayed ten feet behind me. Why?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you. Besides, it's none of your damn business."

"Audrey." The redhead tried to touch her, but she backed away.

"Don't touch me. Just leave me alone."

Audrey ran back toward Hilda who was talking to her aristocrat friends again. For the rest of the night, Audrey and Zelos never crossed paths. They avoided each other. Hilda noticed however, and decided to devise a plan to help her cousin with her 'condition'.

**(Zelos' P.O.V.)**

The redhead felt bad. He didn't mean to get Audrey upset with him. He was just curious on why she was keeping a good from him. It confused him. Sheena didn't like him very much either, but she didn't stay a ten to twenty feet away from him. For the rest of the night, he avoided Audrey; and it made him frustrated. He still accepted dances from some of the female nobles, though Audrey was on his mind every time he did. _Do I like her? No way, I barely know her. Besides, she doesn't like me very much._

The ball was soon over and the crowds of people dispersed. Zelos headed back home where his sister was waiting for him. She really wasn't one for big parties. The redhead sighed as he sat down on the couch in his living room.

**(Audrey's P.O.V.)**

The next day, Audrey slept in for an hour. Hilda teased her saying, "Sleeping in isn't really for you."

The blonde dressed in one of Hilda's casual outfits. It was cute, white shorts, and a pink blouse. Today, Audrey was going to hang out with Zelos' sister Seles. She seemed interesting, and she wanted to know more about her. As soon as she ate breakfast, she headed down to Zelos' manor. She knocked on the two twice and waited.

The redhead opened the door and he was still dressed in his pajamas. Audrey couldn't help, but giggle.

"Good morning, my adventurous blonde. What brings you here?" Zelos inquired in a half-sleepy tone.

"Listen, I want to say I am sorry about being rude to you last night."

"I forgive you. It would be hard to stay mad at a cute little face like yours. You know, you would look even cuter if you smiled."

"Save the flirts for the princess. I came to see if your sister would like to go somewhere with me."

"And where would that be?" Audrey could tell that Zelos tensed up a bit by her question.

"I was just going to take her down to the hot springs for the day. I wanted to get to know her better."

"Are you saying you have a thing for my sister?"

"What?! Hell no! I am a hundred percent straight! I am talking about girl time you idiot!"

Zelos laughed. "I know, I'm just messing with you! I'll go get her. Would you like to come inside?"

"I don't think it would be proper for you to have a guest in your house while you are still in pajamas."

Zelos rolled his eyes and closed the door. Audrey smirked at her comment. After five minutes of waiting, Seles finally came out.

"What do you want?" she asked in almost a rude tone.

"I came to see if you wanted head down to the hot springs with me. Hang out for a bit."

"Yeah, I guess I'll come along."

Zelos came out in his normal clothes to see the girls off. Seles gave her brother a quick kiss on the cheek before following Audrey out of the city.

"So I hear you are from Ozette," Seles said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, but it isn't holding up so well. Ever since that attack by those angels, the city has been in shambles. I was up here visiting my cousin when it happened. Now, I am helping everyone put it back together. Though, the president of the Lezarenzo Company is helping the construction move along better."

"So why are you here?"

"My cousin offered to give me a place to live while the town is being rebuilt. I am going to check on the town's progress and stay down there this weekend."

"So I have a question. Do you like my brother?"

"Not really. I mean, he is nice don't get me wrong. However, I don't think that I would have a good relationship with him. I am not really into guys and getting married."

"He really seems to find an interest in you."

"I am sure he does for a lot of girls."

Seles shook her head. "He does hang out with all the aristocrat brats, but he doesn't really like them. He says they only like him for his status and how much money he has."

"I see. Well I can assure you I am not into your brother, and I don't plan to be anytime soon. I know why you would ask that question. You like your brother a lot don't you, and you are afraid that someone will steal him from you."

Seles looked away and remained silent.

"I envy you for that. I don't have an older sibling to look after me or what to be with me."

Seles looked up at Audrey and saw her smiling.

"Come on, I'll race you to the hot springs." Seles and Audrey ran down to the hot springs. In the end, Audrey won the race. They relaxed in the natural water and socialized for a bit. At the end of the day, Seles and Audrey became good friends. Not best friends, but good friends.


	4. Chapter 4: Early in the Morning

**Chan: Alright! Next chapter is up! My people have already gone to get ready for this episode so I will be doing the disclaimer today. I don't own TOS. I do however; own Audrey, the plot, and anything else that doesn't belong in the game. Please, Read and Review.**

* * *

_Audrey walked down a familiar dirt road. It was cold and dark. She couldn't see a thing. All of a sudden she saw a burning building. She ran toward it and saw a four-year-old girl. The girl had her back turned to Audrey and was watching the house burn right before her. She heard the screams and shouts of people. At the doorway of the burning building, was a person Audrey couldn't make out. The figure walked toward the young Audrey and grabbed her right hand. She/he placed something into it before falling forward on top of the young girl._

_The present Audrey ran forward to go help when a barrage of light came in between her and the younger version of herself. She heard a voice and felt her body shaking._

_"Audrey!" _

"Audrey, wake up!" The blonde opened her eyes to see Hilda standing over her with worry filled eyes.

"Are you okay? You were tossing and turning in your sleep."

Audrey sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Should I get-"

"I said, I'm fine," Audrey growled. Hilda jumped away from the bed in shock. Audrey sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hilda. I'm going to go for a walk."

The blonde got out of bed and changed into her travel clothes. She left the castle and walked down the almost quite streets of Meltokio. It was about a half-hour until the sun would come up. Knights were roaming the streets, and late night bars were closing. Audrey looked down at the pavement. This was getting ridiculous. Ever since she was ten, she was always haunted by that nightmare. However, it came in different ways each time.

"You're up early," a familiar voice said behind her. She turned to see Zelos in all his redhead glory.

"I could say the same thing about you," Audrey shot back.

"True. So hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me today."

Audrey twitched a bit. "I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Aw, why not? Don't you like me?"

"I do….sort of…but I don't think I can…at least not today."

"Something bothering you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Do you have a fear of guys?"

Audrey shifted her footing. "N-no…."

"You're lying."

"I am not lying! I don't have a fear of guys!"

"Sure…then explain how you stay close to girls and far away from guys."

"I am just more comfortable with my peers. That's all there is to it."

"I won't criticize you if you are. There are a lot of people I've met who have the same problem you do."

"I doubt it."

"Look if you want to keep a good distance between us that's fine. I just want to show you something."

Audrey crossed her arms. "And that would be."

Zelos started walking away and Audrey followed ten feet behind him. They soon reached his house. Audrey starting to get a little freaked out. They climbed a ladder that led up to the top of his roof. The view was amazing.

"I come up here a lot to think. I thought you might enjoy the view without falling to your death," Zelos commented.

Audrey blushed. She remembered the time that Zelos saved her after almost falling off the castle roof. "Erm, thanks…"

Zelos laughed, "Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you blush?"

"Shut up, you skirt chaser."

This made Zelos laugh even more. However, he soon stopped when he felt mounds of water come colliding on top of him. He looked to see Audrey smirking. She had just casted **Splash **on the unsuspecting redhead. She soon started laughing.

"That was mean," Zelos pouted. Audrey was clutching her stomach laughing. She soon stopped and sat down. The sun was rising. The wet redhead was ringing out his clothes. He soon sat down five feet away from Audrey.

"This is great. I mean, you are the only guy who I can talk to for more than five seconds without running away," Audrey spoke up. Zelos looked over at her and saw a smile on the blonde's face.

"So you do have a smile after all. It looks nice." Audrey slightly blushed. Her smile disappeared and her face was now red with embarrassment. Zelos chuckled.

"Hey Audrey, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Very funny….But seriously now, why do you have a fear of men?"

Audrey was taken aback by the question. She watched the horizon. "I-I don't remember. Ever since I was five, I had a fear of guys. It don't remember the first four years of my life at all. Oh well, it's only the first four years. They probably weren't important anyway."

Pain filled Audrey's eyes. She then stood up. "I better get going."

Zelos didn't want her to go. He suddenly grabbed Audrey's hand. The blonde turned to see Zelos grabbed her hand. She took her hand back and held it close to her chest.

"Please, don't go. You always leave so suddenly," Zelos almost begged.

Audrey looked away from him and started walking away from him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

**(Zelos' P.O.V.)**

He watched Audrey climb down the ladder and run back toward the castle. He became frustrated. He wanted her so bad, but she didn't want him. He could tell that she didn't love him the way he loved her. However, he couldn't blame her. He acted needy most of the time; and like she said, he was a skirt chaser. He sat down on roof and cursed. He wished he could at least hold her once. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, it was.

Maybe he would ask Princess Hilda for advice. After all, she was Audrey's cousin. She must know the secret to getting close to Audrey. However, he would have to do it without Seles or Audrey knowing. He might ruin his sister's relationship with the blonde if she found out he liked her. Seles didn't like it when he got into relationships with other people. However, he knew that it was only because she was worried he would be taken from her.

"Damn, this is so frustrating," he grumbled. His angel hearing picked up the sound of Seles waking up. He got down from the roof and headed inside before his sister woke up.

**(Audrey's P.O.V.)**

The blonde climbed down and ran toward the castle. She felt bad. Zelos wanted her to stay, but her fear and emotions got in the way. However, she didn't feel too guilty. He touched her even though he knew about her condition. She walked into the castle and toward the dining hall. She could smell breakfast. Audrey was close to the dining hall when she suddenly heard a voice. It seemed loud, and she followed it to Hilda's playroom. The playroom was five doors down from the dining hall. _How could I hear that far away?_

The door to the playroom was cracked open a little. She peeked inside and saw Hilda playing with her cat, Snow. Audrey opened the door and Hilda looked up surprised.

"You're back. How was your walk?"

"It was fine. I hung out with Zelos for a bit."

"You did? I am so happy for you!" Hilda smiled.

"Hey, don't get me wrong we still kept a good distance between each other. Oh yeah, he found out."

"About your fear? How did he figure it out?"

"He said he found out by the distance we kept between each other. However, I highly doubt that's true. He probably overheard us talking sometime."

Hilda and Audrey soon walked down toward the dining hall.


	5. Chapter 5: Argument and A Voice

**Chan: Another chapter up! This one is kind of random to me, so let me know if you are confused or not. Please Read and Review.**

**Audrey: Chan owns me, parts of the plot, and anything not related to Tales of Symphonia. She doesn't however, own anything or anyone related to Tales of Symphonia**

* * *

She was going back to Ozette for the weekend tonight. The arrangements were made, and her bags were almost packed. Audrey was full of excitement. She was sick of the formal stuff her cousin tried throwing in her ever since the blonde arrived.

"I wish you didn't have to leave tonight. It will be so lonely without having someone to be my little sister," Hilda said with slight sadness in her voice.

"Yeah….Hey, I am older than you!"

"No, I am by one week."

"That doesn't count!"

"Sure, it does. You can totally tell I am older. I'm taller than you."

"By half an inch…"

"I am more developed than you."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Audrey's cheeks were turning slightly pink.

"Plenty, I mean, look at you. I bet you are still wearing training bras."

"I am not getting into this conversation with you."

"So you still do? Interesting…"

"Hilda, you are a wolf in sheep's clothing!"

Hilda started laughing while Audrey was blushing from anger and embarrassment.

"By the way, can I ask you something?" Hilda inquired after laughing for a good minute and a half.

"You just did," Audrey answered with an amused look on her face.

"Very funny…Anyway, I wanted to ask if you could go somewhere with me today before you leave."

"If it's tea parties, clothes shopping, or anything noble-like I'll pass."

"No, no, I wanted to take you to this amazing place you might like. Also, there is a little surprise there waiting for you."

"I don't like surprises."

"Oh come on, Audrey, please." Hilda was practically begging. It was getting on Audrey's nerves.

"Gah, fine," the adventurous noble almost growled.

Hilda cheered before throwing some clothes at Audrey.

"Put these on, and meet me in the courtyard."

When the princess left, the blonde finished packing before looking through the clothes that were tossed at her. It was a light blue sundress with a dark blue flower pin on the right strap and dark blue sandals.

"I swear to Martel, if Hilda wasn't a princess I would strangle her," Audrey mumbled. She put on the outfit and put her hair up into a bun. She looked in the mirror to check herself when something bizarre happened. Her reflection smiled evilly at her.

Audrey fell down in surprise. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her reflection again. It was normal. _What the hell was that? That was so weird. I am probably just tired, but then again…_

The blonde shook her head and exited the room, unaware of a shadowy figure that was perched right outside her window.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hilda had walked with Audrey to the outside of the city where Audrey was blindfolded.

"Was the blindfold really necessary? I don't really trust you to guide me," Audrey groaned.

"Yes, now stop complaining."

"How will I know you won't run me into a tree?"

Hilda sighed, "We're almost there."

Audrey was silent for the rest of the walk. However, the blind blonde became nervous when she didn't feel Hilda's hands on her arm. She stopped walking and soon began slightly freaking out.

"Hilda? Hilda! Dammit, answer me! If this is one of your practical jokes I am going to-" Audrey didn't finish. She had taken off the blindfold during her little rant. The blonde saw the view of Meltokio and was amazed at how beautiful the view looked from where they were. They were currently on a hill with a few daisies here and there. A giant oak tree was on Audrey's right.

However, Hilda was nowhere in sight. The blonde started to look around for her cousin when suddenly a voice shouted behind her, "Boo!"

Audrey screamed out of fright. She turned to see a familiar person. It had been three days since she saw this familiar person. Three days since they last talked or had playful fights. Three days since Audrey had her secret revealed by this familiar person.

"Y-You! W-what are you doing here?" Audrey asked with a shaky voice. She was still a little shaken by the scare the familiar person had just pulled.

"What do you mean? Her highness, told me you wanted to see me," the familiar redhead said confused.

"Wait, what? You mean….Hilda! Princess or not, when I find you I am going to strangle you!" Audrey was furious with her cousin. She set her up. She was staying away from Zelos for a reason, and now she sets her up on a date (?) with him?

"Audrey, calm down."

"I will not calm down! You shouldn't even be here! I have been avoiding you for a damn reason, doesn't anyone see that?!"

Zelos looked a little hurt by what the now -furious blonde had just said. However, he brushed it off and asked one question.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"How dense are you really?! I'll tell you why I have been avoiding you Wilder! Because you promised to keep, your distance and you did not! You lied to me right after you made a promise! You are not worthy of my trust!"

"I-…..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch you and break the promise I made."

"So the great Zelos Wilder is apologizing. You know sorry ain't going to cut it pretty boy. You-"

The blonde stopped. Her head started feeling as if she rammed it into a brick wall. She clutched her head in pain.

_I've finally contacted you. My dear little dog is still here._

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my head!" Audrey grunted.

"Audrey, are you okay?" Zelos asked concerned.

_Oh my, has my pet found a boyfriend?_

"I'm not your damn pet! Get out of my head right now!"

_As you wish, but I'll be back. Don't get too attached to him. He just might die right before your very eyes._

A growl escaped Audrey's throat as her headache started to cease.

"Audrey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The pain is gone now."

"That's not what I am talking about. I mean, how you were yelling for something to get out of your head."

"It's nothing. I was probably imagining it."

Zelos wasn't convinced with Audrey's answer, however.

"And anyway, since when do you care about me?" Audrey asked rudely.

"Why are you so cold to me? Promise or no promise, you have been as cold as ice to me."

"You know damn well why! I don't have time for this! I have to go home and get ready for my trip to Ozette."

With that, Audrey walked off, leaving a confused Zelos behind on the hill.

* * *

**Chan: I think my chapters are pretty much all talk and no action. There will angst and action, I promise! Just please be patient.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Stranger

**Chan: Yay, another chappie! Thank you all for the follows, favs, and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Audrey: I'm surprised people even like this story.**

**Chan: Me too. 0.0 I wonder why? Anyway, so I was hoping the viewers would answer a question for me. Okay, here is the question. I wanted to say that I have just bought Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Here is my question. So if Emil and Ratatosk are one in the same after Emil made the pact. How come when they talked to Yuan at the world tree, Ratatosk didn't come out and cuss at Yuan and Lloyd for the plan of sealing him in the place I can not spell? During the talk with Raine about Lloyd and Paul, Ratatosk came out and yelled at Raine so why didn't he come out and yell at Lloyd and Yuan? Huh? Huh?**

**Audrey: 0.0 Uh...Chan does not own Tales of Symphonia or anything Symphonia related. If she did Anna wouldn't have died. She does however, own the ocs, parts of the plot, and anything not Symphonia related. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

Audrey walked toward the castle angry. Her cousin set her up. She was about to enter the castle's courtyard when she saw Hilda waiting at the gates. She glared at the young princess.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked cheerfully.

"If by enjoy you mean that I got so angry that I ditched Zelos, than yes, I enjoyed myself," Audrey answered sarcastically.

"Well since you're anger now, I guess telling you bad news will save me trouble later."

Audrey gave Hilda a confused look.

"You aren't going home this weekend," Hilda said softly.

"What?!"

"The emissary of peace for the two countries of Sylverant and Tethella is coming this weekend, and father would like for you to meet her."

"No, not happening. No way, no how, never!"

"You have to."

"It's like I'm cursed! I'm stuck in some Martel forbidden hell!"

"Audrey, calm down. I'm sure you can take one more week of being here."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The blonde was sleeping soundly when she heard a small knock. Audrey slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. There was another small knock. The blonde looked at the window and saw Zelos sitting in front of it. Audrey pulled back her covers revealing her mint green nightgown. The adventurous noble quietly opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" Audrey hissed in a hushed tone.

"I came here to see you," Zelos answered in the same tone.

"Well, sorry Charlie, you struck out." Audrey was about to close the window when Zelos stopped her.

"I don't know what happened at the hill today, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for upsetting you, and for anything I do in advance."

Audrey put her right foot on the windowsill and started to climb out the window. Her bare feet touched the roof shingles. Zelos stepped back a bit from the androphobic blonde.

"Listen idiot, I want to know something. Why do you insist on following me around and trying to connect with me? What is your deal? Can't you see that I don't want to be involved with you?"

"Well….I-I don't know why. You just captured my interest. You aren't like other nobles. You see me for the way I am, even though it hurts with your comments. Still, you are different from other noble girls I have met, and I guess I kind of like you."

Audrey crossed her arms as the gears in her mind started ticking. She was trying to process everything Zelos had just said. Believe it or not, Audrey was actually happy that he said that. She didn't know why, but she was. In a way, she could see that Zelos looked at her the same way she saw him. Audrey saw him not as some rich aristocrat, but as a person. The way Zelos had treated her was kind of the same way. He saw her as a person not the cousin of a spoiled princess.

"You know what? I kind of like you too."

Zelos gave Audrey a confused look.

"I don't know much about, and you don't know much about me. However, you keep trying to become friends with me even though I push you away. For that, I am grateful. We can be friends, but the rule remains the same. Keep your distance."

Zelos chuckled softly. "Okay."

Audrey soon lay back on the roof and looked up at the stars. Zelos sat down beside her with at least a five-foot distance.

"So what happened today?" Zelos inquired after a few minutes of silence.

"Hm? Oh, it was nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing. Come on you can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone."

"I-I heard a voice in my head. It kept calling me its 'pet', and it told me that-that if I get to close to you that I would watch you die before my eyes."

Zelos glared at the sky. Audrey looked at the redhead and saw his eyes were blazing with anger. She soon heard a small creak, and sat up.

"Did you hear that?" the blonde whispered.

Zelos nodded and started looking around too. He stood up and drew his small sword. Audrey tensed up a bit. Her mana was charging up slightly just in case. The two soon spotted a shadowy figure on the tallest point of the castle. The night masked his identity along with a black hooded coat. Audrey suddenly saw a bolt of lightning coming at her and quickly rolled out of the way.

She charged up her mana casted her basic Splash arte. The figure dodged out of the way. The sound of the person's boots hitting the rooftop made Audrey's ears ring. _Why does it seem so loud all of a sudden?_ A growl rumbled in Audrey's throat out of anger. Zelos charged at the person, but the person blocked his attack with his/her sword. Audrey casted Splash again, but this time it drenched the person.

The person jumped back from Zelos. Audrey let her guard down slightly, but it was a huge mistake. A lightning bolt rained down upon her. She tried to dodge it, but it hit her left shoulder and burnt it. Audrey hissed loudly in pain. The person then disappeared. Audrey could've sworn she saw the person smirk.

**(Zelos' P.O.V.)**

Zelos didn't know if he should help her or not. He couldn't decide between her phobia or a burn.

"Don't just stand there, idiot help me!" Audrey growled. The redhead hesitantly stepped toward her. He looked at her injury with disgust. The burn was almost a third degree burn. Zelos picked her up slowly and held her bridal style. He heard Audrey hold her breath and felt her hands grip his shirt. He could tell she was trying not to pass out.

Zelos checked on Hilda to make sure she was asleep before carefully jumping off the roof unto the ground. He darted off toward his house. He didn't really trust any of the idiot guards to actually take care of Audrey. The blonde was squirming in his hold. She wasn't very comfortable with the fact that he was carrying her. They soon made it to his house, and he kicked open the door. Seles was sitting by the entrance waiting for him.

She was surprised to see her brother carrying the adventurous noble. Seles looked at Audrey, and saw the burn on her left shoulder.

"What happened?" she almost shrieked. Zelos kicked the door shut behind him.

"She was hit by someone," Zelos answered as he brought Audrey to a couch and set her on it.

"Who?"

"We don't know, but damn that person has strong artes!" Audrey growled.

Two of the maids rushed toward Audrey to treat her burn. It wasn't very pretty. Zelos heard the poor girl hissing in pain every time the maids touch the wound.

"Damn it, that hurts!"

"Sorry," the maids apologized. After a few cusses, Audrey was finally treated and bandaged up. The blonde thanked and apologized to the maids before they walked off. Zelos was leaning up against the nearby stair rails as all of this took place. It wasn't long before Audrey stood in front of Zelos with a scowl.

"You idiot, why didn't you just wake up Hilda?! She would have asked the healers to treat my wound!"

"I don't trust the people at the castle. All the maids and servants there, especially the guards, act like idiots. They would have raised alarm, and you would probably never leave this city ever without someone watching you. Besides, I thought you hated drawing attention to yourself?"

Audrey looked away blushing slightly, "Fine, thank you for helping me. I appreciate it."

Zelos smiled. "Oh by the way, I heard that you were staying here for another week."

"Yeah, my uncle wants me to meet the emissary of peace."

Zelos smirked slightly. _Ah, yes, she is coming tomorrow. How could I forget? _

His smirk disappeared in flash. Audrey started heading toward the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Zelos asked.

"Home," Audrey answered swiftly. She was about to open the door when Zelos ran over and slammed it shut.

"Are you crazy? That person could attack you again!"

"I'll take my chances." Audrey tried opening the door again, but Zelos kept it shut.

"Audrey, as much as I hate to say this to you, Zelos is right. It's best if you stay here," Seles said from one of the couches. Audrey sighed, "Fine."

Zelos was happy that Audrey was staying here, but he couldn't tell if Audrey was. They had just started to mend a friendship, but that didn't mean she wanted to stay in his house. Audrey walked back to living room and plopped on the couch across from Seles. One of the maids came in with some tea as soon as Zelos sat down next to Seles. Audrey took her cup and put a sugar cube in it.

"Audrey, you will be staying in the room next to mine. It connects to each other," Seles informed

"Alright, but I have to leave early tomorrow. I want to be at the castle before Hilda wakes up," Audrey stated. Seles nodded. Zelos drank his tea as he watched Seles and Audrey conversing about the events that had just taken place. The redhead had something that was on his mind. It bugged him endlessly.

"Audrey," Zelos interrupted the conversation.

"Yes?"

"About your fighting style, you are a human, yet you use magic. How is that?"

Audrey was caught off guard with his question. "W-well, I don't know really. My parents said it's because I must have a few drops of elven blood. However, they said it wasn't enough to make me a half-elf."

"I see." Audrey and Seles went back to their conversation. Zelos' eyes narrowed at Audrey. This girl was no ordinary person that was for sure. He had so many questions, but he knew Audrey probably couldn't/wouldn't give him all the answers he wanted.


End file.
